power_indexfandomcom-20200214-history
Triton
Relatives *Magnar (paternal grandfather) *Zeta (paternal grandmother) *Kobar (maternal grandfather) *La (maternal grandmother) *Mander (father, deceased) *Azur (mother, deceased) *Karnak Mander-Azur (brother) *Agon (paternal uncle, deceased) *Rynda (paternal aunt, deceased) *Blackagar Boltagon (paternal cousin) *Maximus Boltagon (paternal cousin) *Ahura Boltagon (paternal first cousin once-removed) *Quelin (maternal uncle, deceased) *Ambur (maternal aunt, deceased) *Medusalith Amaquelin (maternal cousin) *Crystalia Amaquelin (maternal cousin) *Leer (nephew) *Luna Maximoff (maternal first cousin once-removed) Powers and Abilities Powers Inhuman Physiology: '''Triton possesses certain physical skills superior to those of human athletes. His Inhuman metabolism affords him slightly greater reaction time, endurance, and speed than the human race's most perfect physical specimen, Captain America. *Superhuman Strength:' Like all Inhumans, Triton possesses some degree of superhuman strength. His strength is above average for most Inhumand, and he can lift about two tons. He has been seen pressing fifty tons while talking with Gorgon, having considerably raised his strength through exercise. *Superhuman Speed:'' Though he spends most of his time in water, Triton can run and move at speeds superior to those of the finest human athlete. *''Superhuman Reflexes:'' Triton's reaction time is similarly enhanced and is superior to those of the finest human physical specimen. *''Superhuman Endurance'' Aquatic Physiology: Triton possesses a number of superhuman abilities derived from his Terrigen-mutated form. His superhumanly strong physiology enables him to withstand the great water pressure changes that occur beneath the sea. His blood circulation enables him to withstand freezing water temperatures. As a water-breather, Triton has a number of gills hidden by scales along his throat. These gills enable him to extract sufficient oxygen from ambient water to allow him to function normally while underwater. As such, Triton can live underwater indefinitely. *''Aquatic Vision:'' His vision is more sensitive to the green portion of the visible spectrum, enabling him to see in relatively dark ocean depths. *''Superhuman Swimming:'' His musculature is particularly adept at swimming. He is capable of reaching a top speed of about forty miles per hour while swimming. *''Superhuman Durability:'' The tissues of Triton's body are somewhat harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of a regular human. While he is far from invulnerable, Triton is capable of withstanding impact and blunt force traumas that would prove crippling or fatal to a human being with only little discomfort. He can also withstand crushing ocean pressures and extreme coldness while underwater. Superhuman Stamina: Triton's superhuman musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of humans. He can exert himself physically at peak capacity for several hours before the build-up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. Superhuman Agility: Triton's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Weaknesses Breathing: He cannot survive out of water for more than five minutes without special devices before asphyxiating. Dehydration: His body is also very susceptible to dehydration. Paraphernalia Water-Circulating Apparatus Category:Inhumans Category:Attilanians Category:New Attilanians Category:Bodyguards Category:Soldiers Category:Males Category:Born in Attilan Category:Earth-616 Category:Water-Dependent